


Mr Ron Stallworth

by futuristiclullabyforthepoorofheart



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Arguing, Bi Ron Stallworth, Gay Flip Zimmerman, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of David Duke, Mentions of the KKK, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, The Ron Stallworth/Patrice Dumas is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristiclullabyforthepoorofheart/pseuds/futuristiclullabyforthepoorofheart
Summary: The progression of Ron and Flip's relationship, as told throughout canon, after their fight took place.
Relationships: Patrice Dumas/Ron Stallworth, Ron Stallworth/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mr Ron Stallworth

Not many people were in the station this late in the afternoon. As time passed, more and more were leaving. Sensible men, who wanted to go home as soon as possible. The rookie, however, didn't appear to be sensible. And apparently, neither was Flip. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he debated with himself once again. "I don't have to do this" he thought to himself. "I don't have to provide emotional support to every single person who gets too fucking invested in a case around here. Least of all the freaking rookie" With that thought, the fight with Ron came to his mind."Yes, especially that freaking rookie" With that thought empowering him, he put out his cigarette and went back inside the building. So sure of his win in his war with his mind was he that he even risked a look inside the room the rookie had trapped himself into.   
The rookie, Flip decided, had finally gone completely fucking crazy. He was pacing around the room, hands on his waist as he was talking to himself and occasionally biting his lip. Flip turned around again and took deep steady breaths. "I told him to not let things get too personal. I fucking warned him". Ron seemed to get even more ecstatic as time passed, Flip noted as he dared a look again. This led to him turning around and starting to debate with himself again. "I still don't have to do this"he reminded himself as he entered the room the rookie was in.   
Ron didn't notice him at first, too busy paving around to pay attention to someone intruding his space, a cop's space, a black cop's space, inside a seemingly empty police station. "All this training and for what?" thought Flip bitterly, and once again cursed Ron inwardly for allowing this case to take up this much of his attention.   
"You know everyone can see you talking to yourself, right?" he asked evenly, leaning against the wall.   
"You know I knew you were here from the minute you got into this room, right?"  
Flip was slightly taken aback by that, and he must have let it shown, because Ron chuckled. It was with this development of things that he went from cursing Ron in his head to cursing himself.   
"There's no one here to see me talking to myself, by the way. I kept it under control while everyone else was here"  
"I'm still here" uttered Flip.   
"Yeah, hadn't really noticed that..." answered wistfully Ron, seeming actually surprised at himself.  
"That unnoticeable huh?" flared Flip.  
"Evidently" answered Ron in the same tone. But Flip wouldn't be fooled. He had seen the small teasing smile slowly forming on the other ones lips. A smile started forming on his lips too but he resisted.   
The rookie had to calm down about the case, he had decided. And he intended to make that as clear to him as he could, again.   
"I warned you to not get too invested. Now you're here way past your work hours, talking to yourself..."  
"And you think it doesn't have any point?" clapped back Ron.   
"I think it doesn't matter whether it has a point or not. Point or no point, you're overworking yourself, and it won't turn out well for you any way around... "  
"And why do you care?" challenged Ron.   
At that, Flip stopped leaning against the wall and strode towards Ron. He was looming over him when he said :  
"I care.. Because.. My freaking ass will be on the line tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or whichever day you decide you want me to be the skin and bones of your crusade again and I don't want the only person guarding me from these lunatics to be too fucking overworked to actually... "  
He didn't get a chance to finish because he was suddenly met with the sight of Ron's face close to his, shouting at him.   
"You don't care enough about the case..."  
"I could have died in there, if you hadn't thrown that rock at that window at the right time, and you could have died if I hadn't grabbed that pistol at the right time, do you just not care about that? I get that you maybe have decided that you're too busy playing hero to actually care about your life, but don't you ever stop and think of mine? I have a life, you know, outside of being a cop"  
Ron paused a little and looked him sympathetically in the eyes.   
"The real question here is do you ever think about your life, partner?" With that, he started to walk away. Flip knew it was freaking evasion, he knew it, but he couldn't resist taking the bait.   
"Woah woah now what do you mean by that?" he demanded to know as he effectively stopped Ron from going any further by putting a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked at him with a mix of sympathy and anger.   
"You know what I mean" he retorted, staring intensely in his eyes.   
Flip wanted to punch him, but in a way that would convey both anger and deep admiration. Instead of doing that, he just fisted the front of his shirt.   
"You are so stubborn " he exclaimed in Ron's face. "I should have known, seeing as you stumbled across a freaking add on the paper and decided to join your entire race's enemy, right under the nose of your entire race's other enemy. I would admire you if you also weren't so damn unprofessional"  
Ron flashed a playful smile up at him. Flip huffed and let him go.   
Flip stumbled towards the desk and took a seat there.   
"I don't know what I'm doing" he confessed, after a short silence. Ron kept looking at him, interested.   
"I never really thought about being Jewish, you know? There were no Jewish people around me, I never really thought about the heritage,the history..." he went on and there was something emotional in the way he was speaking. "I was just another white kid"   
He huffed.   
"I don't even do bar mitzvah. I didn't feel Jewish. I just wear the star of David around my neck. Is that passing? If that's true then I've been passing. And now I'm in a basement, denying it out loud"  
Ron didn't know what to answer to this confession, so he kept his mouth shut and slowly approached Flip. He was looking tired in the lighting the police station provided. But underneath that tiredness there was also an uneasiness, a certain fidgeting of shorts. Ron looked pensively at him, analysing what his partner had just confessed. There was a poignant silence before Flip stood up and approached Ron. They looked into each other's eyes and Flip hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder.   
"Just... Take a break, ok partner?" Flip told him, surprisingly softly.   
"Sure thing" answered Ron as he put his hand on the other one's hand.   
"Yeah" Flip whispered as he escaped Ron's hold and patted his shoulder. Ron watched him leave.   
* * *   
The leaves on the trees were rapidly turning more yellow. Was it fall already? Such a surprise, how fast time passes. Ron was feeling a mix of emotions as he walked down the pavement. He had just been dumped, short of. He didn't feel as sad as he should.  
"Ron, I really like you" Patricia's words came back to his mind. He mentally braced himself the minute he heard those words. He had known this was eventually going to happen, had seen it coming for some time, but he still thought it was too beautiful a day for something like that to happen. The yellow leaves had started falling from the trees, and they were sitting in a cozy neighborhood cafe. It had seemed like the perfect day.   
"I just feel like, it's not working, you know?" Patricia continued awkwardly.   
He had expected to feel sad but in truth, he had been anticipating this.   
"I know" he answered, seeming surprised at his own self. Surprise appeared on Patricia's face too, as she understood the feeling behind Ron's words wasn't so much sadness as it was the same feeling she was harboring, a sadness filled with a desire to end things. She looked up at him hopefully.  
"So...You feel it too?"  
"I... Suppose" he answered as he mulled it over in his head. He came to a decision more quickly than he thought he would. He took her hands in his.   
"Listen Patricia, you're about as much as a mere black or even white, if you ever wanted, I just doubt you would" at that, Patricia chuckled "man could ever hope for. You are smart, beautiful, strong... Stronger than me" He kissed her hands at that "And I love you. Just..."  
"Not in that way?" quipped helpfully Patricia.   
Ron was still struggling to articulate himself.   
"I... I wish I could, don't get me wrong, but... I'm not in love" he finally got out sincerely.   
"I know " said Patricia softly. She looked understanding. "Me neither"  
There was a long silence, but Patricia looked more comfortable and peaceful now that this had gotten out of the way.   
"So... Best friends?" asked Ron hopefully.   
Patricia laughed.   
"You know it!"  
Ron wasn't exactly happy. Breakups were always hard, especially with someone as perfect as Patricia. He however took immense comfort in knowing they would stay close friends. Still lost in his thoughts, Ron realized he hadn't been paying attention to were he was going. His footsteps had led him in front of Flip's house.   
"Huh" he exclaimed. "Weird" It was probably a coincidence, he decided, seeing as Flip's house was relatively close to his, so his feet probably meant to take him home and probably got confused somewhere along the way. He meant to turn back when he heard a voice calling his name. Turns out Flip had decided this was the proper time to come out of his home. Ron put on a nervous smile and strode up to Flip.   
"What are you doing here?" questioned him Flip in that deep voice of his.   
"Well, you see, I uh... Don't know" answered Ron. At that, Flip's eyebrows shot up even higher than they already were on his face. He asked him, with a bit of an incredulous smile:  
"You don't know?"  
"I didn't really pay attention to where I was going and I just... Found myself here"  
Flip's teasing smile was slowly turning into a grin.   
"Well... Come on in then"  
Ron stood were he was, dumbfounded for a bit, before accepting the invitation.   
"Didn't you have somewhere to go?" he asked Flip as he entered the house.  
"Oh, it can wait" answered Flip dismissively. "Want a beer?" he said as he offered Ron one without waiting for an answer. Ron took it, seeing as he did, in fact, want a beer. They propped themselves on the counter , keeping a short distance between each other. There was a short beat of silence before Ron blurted out:  
"Patricia broke up with me"  
Flip looked at him, dumbfounded.   
"Or I broke up with Patricia. Or we broke up with one another. I'm not sure"  
"Oh" let out Flip.   
"Yeah. Uh, I'm sorry for info dumping you..."  
"No it's... it's ok, Ron" Flip said softly,as he put his arm around Ron "You have come to the right place to infodump. I'm here for you"  
It was a simple statement, but it made Ron scoot closer to Flip and relax in his semi-embrace.   
"I had seen it coming, you know? It's just that we didn't work" In spite of his resolution to not cry, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just... Don't feel as sad as I shouldshould, you know? I mean I'm still sad, but I'm not as sad as I should be, you know? I feel as if I betrayed her, because I short of feel like I... Was never really that invested in her from the very beginning, you know? Like that I would feel for her what you feel for a friend"he took a deep breath before continuing "like I betrayed her"  
At that, Flip turned Ron's head towards him and held it in his hands.   
"Ron, Ron" he said tentatively "You didn't betray anyone. Sometimes romantic relationships don't work with certain people, you know? It's not betraying anyone. It sucks, but, it's the way life is" He kept caressing his cheeks as he talked, and the touch felt electrifying.   
"I don't feel at home with anyone" Ron confessed. "I'm no one's special person. Every woman I've ever had a relationship with has left me quickly. And I used to be so broken up about it, but now I don't feel that sad anymore. Have I become numb? Can I not feel things anymore like I used to?"  
The more he talked, the more the feeling of panic he was feeling came out.   
"Listen Ron, I don't know. Those are questions only you can answer. What I do know is that maybe the reason why you feel more neutral about this breakup is because you weren't that invested from the start and it has nothing to do with you losing feelings or anything"  
Ron laid his head on Flip's shoulder.   
"And when am I going to be invested enough from the start? " he wondered aloud.   
Flip held his breath.   
"I don't know, Ron" he said as he exclaimed. "I don't know"  
* * *  
The news of the plans of the attack became known to the rest of the police station first thing in the morning, which resulted into everyone being in a kind of a frenzy. Ron, Flip noted, was infuriatingly calm about the whole thing. Or maybe he was infuriatingly not calm.   
"Look, the thing we got to do is circle the bar with police cars, same thing we had to do when they wanted to burn that cross" he stated, as if it was easy.  
"Won't they get suspicious if cops appear out of nowhere? Like you said, we already pulled that trick once"  
They were outside the police station. Flip had gone for a smoke while they were arguing about what to do to prevent the bombings of the gay bars. He had considered it to be the end of the discussion, too pissed off to continue fighting with him, but Ron had followed him outside. Ron clenched his jaw.   
"We have to take the risk" he said. Flip was preparing to answer that in a very angry way, but an officer interrupted them.   
"The chief wants to talk to you about the bombings"  
They shot each other a death stare.   
"Yeah no kidding" Flip said as he put out his cigarette against the wall and made for the inside of the station.   
"We will continue this when our shifts are over!" warned Ron behind him.   
Flip huffed.   
Flip all but practically run out of the station the minute his shift was over. 'Victory' he thought as he was nearing his car, which was parked in some dark alley.   
"I told you we'd continue this" came an amused voice behind him.   
Fuck.   
Ron was propped against the wall.   
Flip was exasperated.   
"Wh... How did you even get off your shift that quickly?"  
"Ron Stallworth works in wondrous ways, baby" Ron said smugly as he approached Flip. "So, your car your home, I take it?"  
"You can't make me, you know. What are you going to do, kidnap me?"  
Flip didn't have the time to react, and, before he knew it, he found himself face down on the car, hands behind his back. In his defense, Ron had moved so quickly. Plus, he wasn't prepared to react. And maybe some part of him didn't feel the need to fight back, because, after all, it was Ron. "Stupid body. Being too at ease when it comes to Ron" he thought. Ron's body was pressed to his behind. He felt Ron's breath on the back of his neck.   
"Yes" responded Ron teasingly in his ear.   
Even though his voice was teasing, there seemed to be an anger boiling under the surface. He had slammed him to that car pretty hard, after all.   
"Now open your hand and let me take the keys" Ron's lips were on his ear and fuck was it really hard to concentrate. He opened his hand and Ron snatched the keys.   
"Good boy" Ron whispered in his ear before he let him go. Flip dusted himself off.   
"You're a psychopath, you know that?"  
Ron just laughed in response.   
The ride to Flip's home was tense with silence. It was like the calm before the storm, both of them waiting to get home before they erupted at one another. The minute he shut the door behind him, Ron found himself slammed to the wall.   
"You're not the one whose head is in danger if we get uncovered, rookie" Flip snarled in Ron's face. "It's the same for you, whether I die or not"  
"How could you say that?" Ron exclaimed. "If anything, it's you who doesn't care about me"  
Ron's face came even closer to his and he pointed his finger at him.   
"First of all, that's not what we're talking about, rookie, second of all, stop playing the victim, and third of all, where do you base that?"  
"Ever since I opened up to you about Patricia, you've been avoiding me"  
Flip huffed.   
"No. I haven't. That's completely ridiculous. I'm just trying to do my job, rookie" Flip had moved his face a little bit more far apart from Ron's face and had laid the hand that wasn't fisted on Ron's shirt on the wall.   
"You can do your job without avoiding me"  
Flip laughed.   
"I ain't your new girlfriend, Ron"  
"I don't want you to be. I want you to be my friend" Ron said as he locked eyes with him. Flip felt paralyzed under Ron's sincere gaze. He was the one that had trapped Ron in the wall, and yet he didn't feel in control anymore.  
He let go of Ron and leaned on the wall, next to Ron.  
"I don't really let a lot of people close to me Ron. I just thought... It would be best for both of us if you continued seeing me as a partner and nothing more"  
Ron was hurt.   
"What? Why?" he asked.   
Flip didn't answer for some time.  
"So... That's the final plan, huh? Fill the city with police cars" he asked after some time. Ron decided not to pressure him anymore and just answer his question.  
"Yes. It's not the best solution, but Walter seems to trust you so they probably won't suspect you"  
Flip let out a long sigh. He had been struggling with himself but he couldn't, wouldn't do this anymore. He was tired. Oh, so tired. He stopped leaning against the wall as he started talking.   
"Doesn't matter. I can't... I can't do this anymore"  
"What? Why?" Ron asked, confused. There was no answer and Ron stopped leaning against the wall and placed himself in front of his partner. Flip had bent his head, effectively hiding his face with his hair.   
Ron stepped closer to Flip, close enough to tentatively touch Flip's jaw and slowly move his head upwards. The sight he was faced with shocked him. His always composed partner had tears in his eyes. The most shocking thing, however, wasn't so much the tears but his expression. It was an expression he had thought he'd never see in Flip's face, a broken, tired expression. Ron immediately took him in his arms and Flip buried his face in his shoulders. Ron didn't know what to say as he cradled Flip in his arms, so he kept rubbing soothing circles up and down the other one's back.  
They stayed like that for some time, until Flip broke from his embrace and wiped off his tears. He harbored a grim expression.  
"I'm serious about this, Ron"he insisted.   
"Flip-" Ron started.   
"No, Ron" he interrupted him. "You don't understand. I risk my life for you everyday and you still don't understand how painful it is for me, how exhausting" With that, Flip turned his back on him and started walking towards his kitchen, in the slight hopes that Ron may respect his wishes and leave him alone. Of course, he had no such luck, as Ron followed him to the kitchen.  
"Jesus, rookie, what do you want?" he shouted when they had both entered the kitchen. "You've entered my car without my consent, my house, what more do you want? Leave me alone!"  
Ron started speaking in a louder tone too.   
"You call me rookie and yet, you're the one acting like one! We all know the danger that comes with undercover work, the acting you have to do, and yet you're acting like it's some special form of torture I've invented specifically for you! And it's not about my special crusade or something now, we're actually protecting people and yet-"  
"You don't understand. I'm Jewish, Ron, I-"  
"You were Jewish when you took on that job too!"  
"It's not the only thing I am, ok?"he finally confessed.  
Ron looked at him confused.  
"I don't understand" he stated.  
Flip looked at Ron's confused face. He struggled to get out the next few words.  
"I just... Can't be with them. Now that they're planning to bomb the gay bars" Flip was looking anywhere that wasn't Ron's intense eyes, and it was painfully clear what he meant, and Ron, the buffoon, still didn't understand. And now he was going to have to explain, and he was going to lose his job, and ruin his life, and fuck if Ron didn't look beautiful in those last moments Flip had with him before he was going to find out and never talk to him again, under his kitchen light, mouth slightly open, waiting for an explanation."I'm gay, Ron"he said. 

That was it, he had officially ruined his life. 

Ron just stared at him in silence.

"Oh" he then let out. After another silence, he said:"Well, have you gone to those gay bars?"

"I- No, I'm a cop, are you crazy? What if someone from our station found out? I don't have a death wish!"

"Well there's nothing stopping us from continuing your undercover operation, is there?"

There was a tense silence in which they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I don't know, don't you fear it's going to come out or something? And ruin the operation? I mean, I found out after I took on the case that I'm gay so-"

"Nothing is going to come out, Flip. You've been pretending to be someone you're not anyway. I don't think there's any difference with the gay thing"

"I don't know, don't gay people have different ways in which we behave? Perhaps they can like, smell it on me? I don't know"

"That's bullshit, Flip. Unless you want to kiss David Duke, nothing will come out"

"Ew" Flip made a face.

"I dunno. He's kinda hot, in that white supremacist way" They both lost it at that. After their laughters had quieted down, Flip seemed bothered.

"So" he started hesitantly "you're not mad at me? Or disgusted by me?" he questioned.

"No, no. I mean... I feel like it's not a choice you know? And the people who really hate gays are the same people who really hate people like me,so... So I think... Not my place to judge" he chuckled at that. 

Flip had tears in his eyes again and Ron moved closer to him. Unexpectedly, Flip hugged him with force and Ron happily returned the hug. It didn't last as long as he would have wanted, with Flip moving away just as abruptly as he had moved close.

"Ok" Flip said, taking deep breaths "Too much emotion for one day"

They laughed at that and Flip looked him in the eyes for the first time since he had hugged him. While he did look like he was overwhelmed with emotions he didn't really know how to handle, he also looked happy and sincere.

"You should probably leave. Get ready for tomorrow and all that"

'And leave me alone to short out my thoughts' was what he was probably thinking, thought Ron, but he wasn't offended. Heck, he needed to go home and short out his thoughts too. 

"Ok" he replied gently. "You sure you're okay?"

"Positive"

* * *

The atmosphere in that bar was wonderful. Everyone was feeling victorious after the arrest of who was probably the most racist cop in town. Flip even felt brave enough to put his arm around Ron, and Ron didn't seem to mind it. Of course, it wasn't exactly around Ron, it was more on the couch, but still, he considered it a win. He also considered the way Patricia interacted with Ron a win. He had expected concealed feelings, had even considered the possibility of them getting back together, but what he was met with was exes who were getting out of that awkward phase and where getting used to talking and being friends again. There didn't seem to be romantic chemistry there, from what he could tell. 

Other than pleasing his selfish thoughts, meeting Patricia had another bonus to it; she was very likable. Although he could tell she was guarded around him, her wits still shone through, making her an interesting person to have a conversation with. Sadly, she left relatively early. One by one, the other cops made their way home too, until there were only Ron and Flip left from their company in the bar. They were getting slightly tipsy and Flip absently mentioned that he had some beer at home. 

"Terrific idea! Let's continue this at home!" was Ron's response. So they did. 

They sat side by side on the counter, like they had done when Flip had comforted Ron about his breakup. Sadly, other than being a touching moment in their history, it was also the moment that Flip became completely certain of his sexuality, seeing as, while comforting his friend there were thoughts popping up in his head and feelings that he couldn't ignore, now that Ron was single. As if he ever had a chance anyway. Dispelling those thoughts from his head, Flip raised his beer while looking at Ron. 

"To the hero of Colorado Springs, seated right here in my home. I'm honored"

"Nah-ah. Heroes, baby. Don't try to pretend you didn't have any part in it" They brought their bottles together and proceeded to drink from them. Flip put his hand around Ron's shoulders because he was happy, and because he felt free to do so.

"Want me to comfort you about your break up?" he joked. Ron laughed. 

"I don't know, want to have a fight about..." There was a short uncomfortable silence "everything?"

They both laughed.

"Ah" Flip exclaimed theatrically, immediately catching Ron's attention and earning a soft smile as a response to his theatrics "that reminds me. I've got some big news to tell you" He waited for a beat, in order to dramatize the announcement. "I'm officially resigning from my role as Ron Stallworth. I'm sorry, but I feel very wrung out from the whole experience. You must find a new person to pretend to be you to the KKK. I propose Jimmy"

They both starting laughing so hard they feel tears coming out from their eyes. When they had quieted down a bit, Flip instinctively moved to take a swing from his bottle. The problem was, his bottle was currently being held by the hand that was attached to the arm that was around Ron. His brain, which was also a little bit foggy at the time, thought nothing of this obstacle and just moved his head in order to drink the beer. He had realized his mistake about halfway, when he found Ron's head extremely close to his. 

"Uh... What are you doing?" asked Ron tentatively. He could feel his breath on his face. 

"Trying to drink my beer"answered Flip, like it was the most logical thought process in the world. 

" And you don't think you could accomplish that feat in any other way? "Ron asked slowly as he raised his eyebrows. 

Flip just looked him in the eyes and shrugged. 

"Ok, that's it, too much beer for you" Ron said as he snatched Flip's beer from his hand. 

"Hey!" Flip protested as he started fighting with Ron to get his beer back. Ron moved the hand that was holding Flip's beer as far away from Flip and as high as he could. Flip tried to retrieve it, which resulted in Flip being all over Ron and their faces an inch apart. They both froze when they realized the position they were in. There was silence. 

"I wanted to uh... Tell you that I really like Patricia" said Flip in a husky voice, to break the awkward silence. Neither of them had made any move to try and leave this position. 

"Uh, me too" Ron let out awkardly. Flip smiled at that. 

"Well obviously you like her, you probably had sex with her" he said in the most matter-of-fact voice, before he realized his mistake in the short silence that followed and struggled to cover up as he began to move away from Ron. Shit, he hadn't realized he had said that out loud. He wouldn't look in Ron's eyes as he apologized"Uh, I'm sorry, that was terribly inappropriate-"

Ron put a hand on his chin and turned his face towards him again, forcing him to look him in the eyes and bringing their faces closer than ever. 

"Do you want to know if we fucked?" Ron asked calmly, in a low voice. Flip couldn't really focus when his face was so close to Ron and Ron was looking at him with this weird look in his eyes, so he took a little while to answer. 

"I-No I really don't need to know-"

"You didn't answer my question" Ron cut him off. "Do you want to know?"

Flip looked at him with a disbelieving expression as he felt Ron's hand move slowly from his chin to his jaw. He didn't answer. 

"You do" Ron said as he chuckled, and it was intoxicating to be this close to Ron while he laughed. "What I want to know is, do you want to know for research purposes" Ron's hand was slowly moving from his jaw line to his neck, right under his ear "to get yourself off on the thought, or are you just jealous?" His hand had finally reached Flip's hair, and he was slowly putting his hands through them. Flip moved his face even closer to Ron's and Ron angled his face so that their faces could be on the same level. It was like they were kissing. 

"That's" Flip said roughly as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "my freaking business, rookie"

"I'd say it's our business" Ron responded with an outright coy look on his face, still running his hands through his hair. Flip couldn't stand it anymore. He closed the small gap between them and kissed him. 

It was electrifying and slightly clumsy. Their mouths met with so much passion he feared something was gonna blow up. Flip was outright desperate ;attacking his mouth and grabbing Ron's hair. They were moving so much their mouths lost connection at times and Flip found himself kissing the space under or above Ron's lips, anywhere he could find, but mainly his plump lips. Pretty soon enough, tongues got into the mix. Sometimes it was sweet, Flip's tongue gently touching Ron's and tentatively exploring, and sometimes it was aggressive, tongues roughly moving around. Their position was starting to get unbearably uncomfortable when Ron moved them so that he was standing and Flip was sitting on the counter. 

It was this maneuvering that brought Flip back to his senses as he pulled away. 

"Ron, wait" Ron however wouldn't be deterred and just started kissing down his neck. Flip persisted as he pushed Ron off. "Ron, for one time in your life, please think before you jump into things" Flip was out of breath and Ron looked mildly surprised, if not a little bit offended."You're going to find a woman, not Patricia but someone else, and she's going to be beautiful and most likely black, and you're going to be happy. You don't have to do this. You're not desperate. You'll easily find someone "

Ron looked in his eyes intensely. He seemed serious as he said:

"I'm not doing this because I'm desperate Flip, I'm doing this because I want to"

With that said, he went back to kissing up and down his neck and fuck it if Flip's resolve wasn't crumbling. How typical of the rookie, to tear down his walls the same way he had come in and changed everything in his life. But he had to remain level headed, so he pushed Ron away again. 

"You don't have to do this" Flip said, while looking in Ron's eyes. "Just because I'm gay, you don't have to..."

Ron leaned close to him to whisper in his ears, in the sexiest voice he had heard in his life:

"I've been wanting to fuck you ever since we argued in that room with the files" Flip gasped because of that, and because of the hand that had started to travel down his shirt, unbuttoning it. "I thought it was inappropriate, and an intrusive thought, so I pushed it down. Made myself not think about it for a long time"

Flip pushed Ron away after his buttons were all unbuttoned and his shirt nearly off. He pushed himself off the counter, grabbed Ron's shirt and pushed him to the nearest wall. They were closer to the bedroom now and Flip's inhibition had been completely erased by Ron's words. He started kissing Ron with a fervent passion and pulled of Ron's shirt. 

"It's not the only moment I thought about fucking you" Flip started confessing "But fuck it if I didn't really think about it when you were talking with that asshole Duke. Showing him who's the boss" Ron laughed "Heck I may had done it if we were alone. Bent you over that desk and make Duke listen as he realized he got tricked by not only a black man, but a... " he stopped and looked at Ron curiously as he realized he didn't know what Ron identified as. 

"Well, I guess someone who likes both men and women is a correct description" said Ron. 

"Yeah, that" agreed Flip as he moved them closer to his bedroom. 

"Man, imagine his face" Ron said and they laughed. 

They finally entered the bedroom and Ron pushed Flip on the bed and started sucking hikeys on his skin. He had successfully managed to free Flip of both his shirt and his pants when Flip flipped them so that he was on top. Flip then proceeded to suck hikeys on Ron skin too, rid him of his pants and underwear and do the same to himself. And then Ron flipped them as they went on exploring each other's bodies, their breaths mingling and their bodies merging as they made love. Every little touch was electrifying. It was hungry, and desperate, and overwhelming, and everything they had dreamed of. When he came, Flip thought he hadn't felt that way with anyone in his life. He flipped them one last time, to help Ron come too. And when Ron, holding onto Flip and looking deeply in his eyes, came, Ron didn't think of anything at all. He just thought of Flip. 

They sat side by side on the bed as Flip grabbed his cigarettes. Ron kissed him, again, because he wanted and because he felt free to do so. 

"Mr Ron Stallworth" Ron told him playfully as he pulled away. Flip laughed. 

"Guess the two Rons officially became one, huh?" Flip said, and Ron couldn't recall a time he had seen him happier. The future ahead of them was probably tough, and complicated, and they would probably have to be careful, really really careful. But as long as they had each other they were probably going to make it. 

"So... " Ron started saying teasingly "was I your gay sexual awakening?"

"Oh, don't be so smug about it!" Flip answered seemingly annoyed. But they both knew he was enjoying this. 

"Oh, I was!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. He shoved his abs in Flip's face, thus forcing him to lay down on the bed. "Did those black cop abs get you hot, baby-"

"God you're insufferable! "Flip yelled as they rolled around the bed, laughing. 

Yeah, as long as they had each other things were going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos if you liked 🙂


End file.
